


TMNT RP

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: My first rp I did with my ex friend Bella Galindo Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	TMNT RP

Dana was in her apartment watching a movie when suddenly she heard a tap at her window. She looked and she saw it was Raph. She opened the window to let him in.  
"Hey Raph what's up?"  
Getting down Aki stretched and stifled a yawn.

 

He shrugged, "Just wanted to see what was up with you." He answered.  
Dana smiled at him.  
"Just watching a movie if you want to join me that's ok," she said simply ss she went back and sat down on the couch.  
He shrugged, "Eh, why not?" He followed and sat on the couch.

 

Turning to head home Aki stopped noticing a familiar figure in the distance. Making her way over she found Leo, "Hey." She said with a small wave.  
Dana blushed a little but Raph didn't notice. Just recently she developed feelings for Raph but was afraid to tell him. She sighed as she continued watching her movie.  
..................  
Leo went up to her and smiled.  
"Hi Aki, what's up?"

His eyes bounced from her to the screen every now and then. Wondering if she was alright.

..................................................................................................

 

"Nothing much just getting some exercise." She answered with a soft smile.  
Dana started to feel very uncomfortable as she slid further away from Raph.  
"I can't take it anymore!" Dana yelled.  
..................  
Leo smirked at her.  
"It's a great way to stay in shape."  
He drew back a little surprised, "Take what?" He asked turning to her.

 

.................................................................................................

 

She nodded and laughed lightly, "Yeah. What're you up to? Patrol?" She inquired.  
Saba turned and looked at him.  
"Raph I like you ok? I just had to tell you. You're my best friend and I love you." She said as she sighed.  
...............  
Leo nodded.  
"Yeah I was and beating up bad guys and stuff like that then I spotted you."  
He blushed in total shock. "D-Dana... I-I like ya too." He softly spoke.

 

.................................................................................................

 

"Must have been an eventful night then." She smiled.  
Dana's eyes widened and she blushed too.  
"So where do we go from here Raph?"  
....................  
Leo smiled at her.  
"Yeah it gets me in the mood to give those punks what they deserve."  
"I-I don't know." He admitted.

 

..................................................................................................

 

"Th-the mood?" She asked.  
Dana sighed and went over to him and punched him in the arm.  
"Let's be girlfriend and boyfriend idiot," she said as she smiled at him as she put her hands on his face and stroked his cheeks keening in and kissng his lips softly.  
.......................  
Leo laughed at her and smirked.  
"Yeah why? Were you thinking something else?"

"O-okay." He agreed and kissed back softly.

 

..................................................................................................

 

She blushed and looked away, "N-No." She answered short.  
Dana pressed herself into him deepening the kiss while she prodded her tongue on his mouth French kissing him.  
.................  
Leo smirked at her as he walked over to her putting a hand on the wall behind her leaning over her his breath right near her face.  
"Oh I know that's what you were thinking. It's so obvious."  
His blush deepened as he fought her tongue for dominance. 

 

...................................................................................................

 

She shrank as she backed into the wall, her cheeks on fire and her eyes wide as she stared up at him. "I-it's not like that." She protested.  
Dana continued to tongue battle him as she came out on top.  
...................  
Leo then leaned in even further.  
"Yes it is." Before she could protest he smashed his lips on hers  
He groaned as he lost and wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

...................................................................................................

 

Surprise washed over her, she'd had a crush on the blue banded leader but couldn't bring herself to tell him how she felt. Her eyes fluttered closed and she softly kissed back as her shock melted away.  
Dana separated from his lips and laid her head on his chest as she looked up at him and smiled.  
...............  
Leo wrapped his arms around her bringing her to his chest as he deepened the kiss.  
He smirked and looked down to her, "What now?" He asked.

 

...................................................................................................

 

"Mnm." A soft sound escaped her lips as she was pulled into him.  
Dana smiled at him and blushed.  
"Uh I don't know but uh you can stay the night if you want to." She muttered looking away from him.  
.................  
Leo prodded his tongue into her mouth French kissing her rubbing her back softly.  
He smirked and nodded, "Alright."

...................................................................................................

 

She let him explore her mouth, unknowing of what to do in this sort of situation.  
Dana nodded as she got out of his embrace and went to the bathroom and she went to take a shower.  
....................  
Leo explored all over inside her mouth.

He relaxed on the couch, beaming.

.................................................................................................

A soft moan escaped her, before she broke the kiss and shied away.

Soon Dana was done with her shower and she came out in nothing but a towel around her body.  
.....................  
"I love you Aki. I always have." He confessed to her.

He blushed as he looked at her.

...................................................................................................

She blushed and turned to look at him, "I-I love you too." She muttered.  
Dana now realized her surroundings. She saw Raph looking at her and she blushed a light pink. Her towel then fell off of her body.  
"Oh my god!" She said as she freaked.  
..................  
He pulled her into a warm hug.  
He quickly looked away, (What's going on? x///x) "Gee." He said keeping his eyes averted.

.................................................................................................

She hugged back.  
"U-uh I-I'll be right back Raph." She said nervously as she ran into her room and she got dressed and then came back out.  
"I-I'm sorry!" She mumbled.  
....................  
Leo picked her up into his arms and brought her into her apartment.  
(Lol it's all apart of my plan hehehehehehehe >: D)

"It's cool." He said still unable to look at her without picturing her naked.

...................................................................................................

 

She squeaked when he picked her up  
Dana sighed.  
"Raph look me in the eyes. Please." She said sadly getting upset.  
...................  
Leo brought her inside and set her down on her couch as he sat down next to her

Slowly he turned to her, "Ya?" He asked.

...................................................................................................

Scooting closer she leaned her head on him. "So... now what?" She asked.  
Dana looked down at the ground and muttered,  
"you know I don't care if you see me naked."  
.................  
Leo wrapped his arms around her.  
"Well you'll be my girlfriend and I'll be your boyfriend and we'll go on dates and stuff like that." He smiled at her.  
He blushed and stammered. "A-Are ya sure?"

...................................................................................................

 

"Okay." She smiled and nodded.  
Dana nodded.  
"Yes I don't mind." She said as she smiled.  
...................  
"Yeah baby." Leo said to her.

"Okay." He said unsure of where this was going.

...................................................................................................

She blushed furiously, "L-Leo... D-Did you want to stay the night?" She asked nervously.  
Dana went closer to him as she sat down on his lap and began stroking his arms as her fingers pulled on his mask tails as she whispered to him huskily.  
"Raph you're so hot I want you."  
....................  
Leo began stroking her cheek and smirking at her as he nipped her ear.  
"I'd love to babe."

His heart raced and smirked, "Ya?" He asked licking her bottom lip. 

...................................................................................................

She blushed and giggled lightly from him nibbling one of sensitive spots. "Th-that tickles." She said squirming a little.  
Dana smiled at him.  
"Yeah handsome of course."  
She put her hands on his chest.  
.....................  
Leo smirked at her. He then began nuzzling her neck.  
He bit her bottom lip and placed his hands on her hips. A strange new experience, one he's eager to try.

...................................................................................................

She smiled and sighed happily.  
Dana blushed.  
"Go ahead raph ."  
.....................  
Leo began kissing her neck softly.

Kissing her his hand traveled up her back, stroking her sides her licked her bottom lip playfully.

...................................................................................................

 

She blushed and bit her lip.  
Dana opened her mourh for him as she moaned.  
......................  
Leo began sucking and licking her neck making hickies.  
Frenching her he let his hands travel under her shirt, slowly moving up her abdomen and cupping her breasts. Slowly kneading them but with a slight rough grip.

...................................................................................................

 

She gasped feeling a little hot.

Dana squeaked as she let out a moan.  
.....................  
Leo moved his hands down to her ass groping them and squeezing them in his hands  
He smiled against her mouth, breaking the kiss he began trailing wet kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

...................................................................................................

She let out a surprised yelp. "L-Leo?" She asked quietly  
Dana started moaning again this time a little louder.  
................  
Leo smirked on her neck while he trailed his lips down to her collarbone as his hands began slapping her ass through her bottoms  
Moving so he laid her back on the couch and is kneeling over her he nipped her collar bone and pushed her shirt up.  
...........................

 

Her breathing picked up and her blush deepened.  
Dana blushed and groaned.  
"Raph ugh that's it!"  
..................  
Leo took off her shirt as he groped her left boob while he licked and sucked the right nipple.  
"Hm?" He asked glancing up.

................................

She moaned.  
"I love what you're doing Raph." She muttered looking away.  
...................  
Leo then switched.  
He smirked, Lowering his head and giving her left nipple a lick then wrapping his mouth around it and sucking. Playing with the neglected breast.

...........................................

 

She moaned, part of her wanted to protest but the other half kept her from doing so. "L-Leo." She moaned.  
Dana pulled his head closer to her chest.  
"Raph please." She moaned out.  
.................  
Leo smirked as he trailed kisses down her stomach and slid off her pants.  
Chuckling he pulled her bottoms off, resting between her legs he trailed kisses down her abdomen until his face was between her thighs. Rubbing her bud with his thumb, he trailed his tongue up her entrance.

......................................

 

Her breathing had become ragged and she stared at him.  
Dana moaned with pleasure.  
"Fuck Raph!"  
.................  
Leo looked deeply into her eyes as he stroked up and down her legs while he slid his tongue into her pussy swirling it around tasting her juices.  
Penetrating her with his tongue he wriggled it a bit before lapping her juices. After a bit he sucked on her pussy and played with her clit.

..............

She moaned out and bit her lip, "A-Ah!"  
Dana arched her back as she moaned.  
..........................  
Leo then took his tongue out as he slid a finger into her pumping it in and out.

Pulling back he inserted a thick digit, curling it slightly and fucking her with it.

...................

She moaned and raised a hand to her mouth biting on her index finger.  
Dana stroked his chest as she moaned again.  
..................  
Leo slid his finger deeper inside her curling it upwards.  
Slowly withdrawing his finger he sucked it clean, humming in satisfaction.

.................

 

She bit her lip and grunted in a bit of discomfort.  
Dana looked at him and blushed.  
..............  
Leo took out his finger licking it and groaned loving her taste as he then looked at her.  
"Are you sure you want to do this? Tell me no and I can wait." He said to her gently.  
"Are ya sure about this?" He asked rubbing himself against her.  
......................

She blinked in a half dazed state, "Y-Yes... I-I want this." She stammered looking off to the side, then took a deep breath. Turning to look hi dead in the eyes she spoke again, "I-I want you." She blushed  
Dana moaned as she nodded.  
"Yes Raph I want you inside me." She smiled at him as she blushed.  
..................  
Leo smiled at her as he nodded and kissed her lips softly.  
"Ok baby here I come then."  
And with that he slowly slid his dick inside her letting her get used to him as he thrusted slowly and soon broke her wall.  
He nodded and slowly began to enter her, his mouth falling agape as he sunk deeper. Waiting a moment he then began to thrust.

.......................................

 

Blushing she wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her nails into the grooves of his carapace, moaning as he moved deep inside her.  
Dana rubbed his arms as she arched her back and moaned softly.  
................  
Leo gripped her hips tightly as he started bucking into her and going in deeper inside her moving faster.

Grunting he thrust harder.

.............

 

"O-oh Leo!" She moaned, rolling her hips to meet his thrusts.  
Dana wrapped her legs around him as she elicited another moan.  
"Raph!" She cried out with pleasure.  
................  
Leo bit down hard on her shoulder drawing blood as he slammed into her harder and faster.  
Lowering his snout to her neck he breathed her in, the distinct taste of salt beading her skin. Licking her neck he began sucking on it as he fucked her harder.

...........................

 

"A-Ah god!" She moaned louder.  
Daba arched her back again as she moaned.  
"Raph!" she yelled.  
................  
Leo licked the blood as he rammed into her faster.  
Elevating her hips he buried himself as deep as he could and began to grind into her. "Do you like that?" He asked.

............................

She was practically screaming his name  
Dana nodded as she moaned,  
"yes I do fuck Raph!"  
..................  
While he kept thrusting into her he shoved his hands under her and began groping her ass cheeks again.  
Thrusting faster he grunted and bite onto her neck.

.................

"Ah! L-Leo!" She cried out as a knot formed in her lower abdomen. "I-I think... I-'m gonna..." She started and blushed.  
Dana gasped with pleasure and pain as she moaned again.  
"Ahh Raph!"  
...............  
Leo reached his climax as he shit his warm seed into her as he thrusted into her one more time then took out his dick and collapsed next to her panting heavily.

Smirking he sucked roughly at the flesh and thrust as fast as he could.

.......................

Breathing heavily she closed her eyes trying to catch her breath. "Th-that was amazing." She muttered.  
Dana scratched his shoulders and moaned.  
...................  
Leo wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to him as he nuzzled her.  
"Yeah baby that was great!"  
Panting he ground deeper into her.

.......

Nuzzling him she smiled.  
Dana moaned louder.  
..................  
Leo kissed her cheek smiling at her.  
Grunting he thrust a couple more times before falling over the edge and cumming inside her.

...................

She smiled and blushed.  
Dana panted as he took his dick out of her. She looked at him and smiled.  
"That was unbelievable Raph!"  
.................  
"I hit to do it with you babe." Leo said to her smiling.  
He blushed kneeling over her.

.........

"Hm?"  
Dana snuggled into and stroked his cheek.  
"You sure a great at it Raph."  
.................  
"I had to do it with you Aii." Leo explained.  
He nuzzles her.

...........................................

She blushed, "o-oh."  
Dana what whimpered.  
..................  
Leo smied at her.  
"You okay?" He asked looking at her.

.......................

 

She smiled back.  
Dana nodded.  
...............  
"I love you baby."  
"I love you." He breathed into her neck before trailing kisses along it.

...........................

 

"I love you too." She smiled.  
"Me too." Dana moaned out.  
................  
Leo held her close to him kissing her forehead.  
He smirked against her skin.

..........................

She blushed and smiled softly.  
Dana smiled as she whimpered with pleasure.  
"Raph." She said cutely.  
...............  
Leo kissed her ear softly and nipped it.  
"Hm?" He asked nibbling her neck.

.......................

 

She sighed happily.  
"Ahh Raph please." She moaned out.  
................  
Leo sucked on her earlobe and then bit it gently,  
He stopped and asked, "Please what?"

..........................

She gasped "L-Leo?"  
"Please continue, it felt so good."  
................  
Leo smirked as he trailed kisses down her neck.  
He complied.  
........................

She blushed and let out a soft moan  
Dana loved his lips.  
................  
Leo sucked snd kicked the skin on her neck.  
He trailed kisses down to her collar bone and softly nibbled on her skin.

........................

"Mnmm." She moaned biting her lip.  
Dana elicited another moan.  
...............  
Leo smirked on her skin nipping her shoulder.  
Sucking lightly on her skin he began leaving a trail of hickeys over her collar and shoulder.

.....................................

She smiled softly.  
Dana let out another moan.  
"Raph!"  
...............  
Leo left hickeys on her shoulders sucking her skin.  
He chuckled.

.....................

She moaned again.  
Dana sighed but smiled punching his arm.  
...............  
Leo was done.  
The light poured into the room, stirring Raph from his slumber. Groaning he woke and found himself in bed with Dana, naked. Smiling he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

.....................................................

Aki stirred, slowly opening her eyes she shielded them from the morning sun. She smiled feeling Leonardo's arm wrapped around her, spooning her, she adjusted to face him and softly kissed his jaw whispering, "Ohayou."  
Dana soon opened her eyes and turned and smiled at Raph kssing his forehead.  
"Morning hot stuff."  
...................  
Leo opened his eyes and smiled at her kissing her nose.  
"Good morning gorgeous."  
"Morning sexy." He smiled kissing just shy of her mouth.  
..............................

She blushed.  
Dana's eyes widened.  
"S-sexy?!!!" She wailed nervously blushing like crazy.  
....................  
Leo smirked as he kissed her lips softly.  
"What's the agenda for today Aki?"

"Yeah." He said kissing along her jaw and breathing in her scent.

.................................

She shrugged, "I-I don't know. I might shower. After that I'm uncertain." She answered.  
Dana moaned.  
"Ahh Raph!"  
..............  
Leo nodded.  
"Sounds good mind if I join you?" He smirked.  
He smirked.

................................

Her blush deepened, "I-If you want." She muttered as she averted her eyes  
Dana got up and went to get dressed.  
.................  
Leo smirked at her.  
"I'd love to beautiful."  
He quirked a brow, "Got plans?" He asked.

...........................

She blushed peeling herself out of the covers and heading to the bathroom. Turning on the water she waited a couple moments for it to the temperature she likes before getting in.  
"Uh well I was going to go to the park." She blushed looking away.  
...............  
Leo snuck in the shower.

He nodded.

.......................

She sighed as she let the warm water wash over her.  
"Wanna come Raph?"  
.....................  
Leo,wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Need help getting clean?"'he smirked.  
"No problem babe," He said softly.

...................................................................

 

She moaned and her breathing hitched. Looking down she blushed, "W-When you had your fun, I-I want to suck you." She said feeling naughty.  
She stared at him.  
"B-babe?" She stuttered nervously blushing pink again.  
......................  
Leo took out his finder looking it clean as he smirked at her.  
"By all means go ahead daredevil."  
"Yeah, got a problem with that?" He asked holding her chin between his 'thumb' and 'index' fingers forcing her to tilt her head up and his lips hovered just above hers.

.............................................................................

 

Blushing she knelt before him, taking hold of his member and stroking it gently. "So big." She muttered. 'How did this fit inside of me?' She thought to herself. Bringing her mouth to the tip she opened wide and rubbed her tongue on it. Swirling her tongue around the tip she slowly began to fit him into her mouth, blushing at his strange taste, taking him halfway in she bobbed her head as she sucked him off.  
Dana continued to stare at him blushing redder now as her hands began to shake at her sides.  
"N-no it's just you've never called me that before." She muttered now averting his gaze.  
...................  
Leo began to groan with pleasure.  
"Don't you like it?" He asked leaning just a little closer, his breath bouncing off her cheeks and jaw.

...............................

 

Taking as much of him as she could she sucked harder, wriggling her tongue against the side of his shaft.  
Dana could feel herself burning up her heart beating wildly in her chest.  
"R-Raph please why're you doing this to me?" She whimpered.  
..................  
Leo held her head as he churred with excitement.  
"Do what?" He asked lightly brushing his lips against hers.

..............................................

She moaned at hearing the noise of pleasure. Stroking him as she sucked she looked up at him, her gray eyes sparkling of 'innocence' and a bit of pink dusting her cheeks.  
"Don't play dumb Raph you know what I mean and you know what you're doing. You're teasing me." She said.  
....................  
Leo looked down at her.  
"Keep going babe I'm loving it."  
He smirked, "Ya and it's fun." He said before stealing her lips.

..................................................

 

Making eye contact she blushed. Closing her eyes she obliged, taking all of him into her mouth.  
Dana's eyes widened as she out her hands on his shoulders kissing him back.  
...................  
Leo groaned again as he shot his cum into her mouth.

Deepening the kiss he held her close.

....................................................

Her blush deepened and her eyes widened as her mouth was filled with his seed. "Mnmmff." She moaned as she swallowed some. Opening her mouth she swirled her tongue in it before swallowing the rest.  
Dana moaned in the kiss deepening it as well.  
..................  
Leo took, his dick out of her mouth as he smirked.  
"Now it's my turn." He said huskily as he slammed her into hot he shower wall wrapping her legs around his waist as he slowly entered her.

He smirked and licked her bottom lip demanding entrance.

......................................

Wrapping her arms around his neck she groaned as he entered her. "F-fuck I-I love the feeling of you being inside me." She admitted. "Watashi wa anata no chinpo o aishi!"  
She refused and wouldn't let him have his way.  
......................  
"Well sweetheart that's never going to stop." He said seductively in her ear as he started to pound into her going further in.  
He growled in being denied.

..............................................

She moaned, "I don't want it to."  
She smirked at him knowing that she won.  
.....................  
"It's not ever going to baby." He grunted as he thrusted into her faster.  
He bit her lip roughly.

.........................

She moaned louder.  
Dana gasped.  
.................  
He growled as his climax was near as slid his hands down to her butt cheeks squeezing them firmly.  
Taling the opportunity he slid his tongue into her mouth, wrestling her tongue for dominance.

............................

She panted and dug her nails into the grooves of his carapace. "Ah fuck me Leo!" She cried out.  
Dana brought him closer to her as she tongue battled with him.  
...............  
"You got it Aki." He said huskily as he soon reached his climax and shot out his hot seed deep into her sliding his dick out as he set her down.  
Groaning into the kiss he won the tongue battle.

.....

 

Panting she rest her head on his shoulder, blushing as her sex twitched and the warmth of his cum spread through her groin.  
He blinked then smiled. "Here in the kitchen?" He asked smiling ear to ear as he approached. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close, nuzzling his snout into the crook of her neck he nibbled lightly.

............................................................

 

"Where to?" She asked with a soft smile.  
"Yes right here sexy." She moaned out.  
....................  
"To a cafe and then the park." He said to her with s smile,  
Letting his hands explore her body he trailed kisses up her neck, along her jaw and teasing her by only lightly brushing his lips against hers. 

......................................................

 

She nodded, "Okay." She smiled.  
She rested her hands on his shoulders as she tilted her head to the side whimpering.  
"Ahh Raph please." She pleaded with hm.  
..................  
He smiled at her as he took her hand and ked her out as they walked along the streets.  
He smirked and stole her lips in a kiss. Making her walk backwards he lifted her up onto the counter, rubbing his hands over her legs he forced them apart as he kissed her deeply.

.........................................................

 

She blushed and smiled.  
Dana put her hands on his chest as she moaned into the kiss.  
......................  
He held her hand tightly in his as they made it to the cafe  
Breaking the kiss he forced her apron up and lowered himself to enjoy the taste of her between her thighs. Licking her from bottom to top and sucking on her bud.

.....................

 

She smiled squeezing his hand.  
Dana's hands gripped the counter as she threw her head back and moaned with pleasure.  
.................  
They made it as they both sat down and ordered.  
Plunging his tongue deep within her he hummed in satisfaction at her taste.

.......................

 

She lightly played with her flatware as they waited.  
Dana elicited another moan.  
.................  
Leo put his hand on top of hers and stroked it.  
Withdrawing his tongue he traced her entrance with his finger before pushing it inside her, pumping it in and out.

................

 

Looking up she smiled.  
Dana's hands gripped the counter again as she whimpered and blushed.  
....................  
Their orders soon came and they began to eat and drink.  
Chuckling he abandoned that and pulled her to the edge of the counter and rubbed himself against her. In a quick thrust he entered her, grinding against her a few moments before starting to thrust.

.............

 

"This is nice." She smiled.  
Dana out her hands on his chest as she groaned with pleasure.  
"That's it Raph fuck me!" She moaned out.  
......................  
He looked at her and smiled.  
"Yeah it is baby doll."  
He thrust harder and gripped her hips tighter.

...........................................................

 

She smiled.  
She began scratching his shoulders as she threw her head back again and moaned in ecstasy.  
....................  
Leo drank his tea and ate his croqette.  
Thrusting harder and faster he grunted in her ear.

..................

 

She drank her tea.  
Dana loved hearing his sexy sounds. She took off her apron rubbing her chest against his.  
"Raph you never got here yet." She said cutely as she moaned.  
................  
Leo was soon done and just looked at her leaning over and kidding her lips softly.  
Taking one of her breasts in his mouth he sucked on her nipple, playing with the other.

...........................

 

Blushing she kissed back.

Dana brought his head closer to her as she moaned.  
.............  
Leo separated from the kiss as he smirked at her.

Thrusting harder he grunted switching breasts and giving a rough love bite.

...............................

 

She smiled hazily and blinked dreamily.  
Dana arches her back as she groaned with pleasure.  
...................  
Leo then went to pay as he took her hand and they left to go to the park.  
His hands left her hips and tangled themselves in her hair. Pounding deep into her.

.........................

She smiled holding his hand. "Thank you." she said hugging on to his arm.  
Dana gripped his shoulders tightly mosning in ecstasy.  
"Raph ugh that's the spot!"  
.................  
Leo looked down at her.  
"For what Aki?"  
Positioning himself to keep hitting that special spot he thrust even harder. "Fuck Dana, you feel so good." He growled into her flesh.  
....................................

 

She blushed and shrugged.  
Dana blushed.  
"Yeah Raph so do you. Fuck you feel so good inside me." She moaned.  
...............  
Leo shrugged as they went to the park hand in hand.  
Pulling her off the counter and holding her up he fucked her harder, plunging as deep as he could.

...............................................................................

 

She walked with him, allowing him to leader her where ever he may.  
She held onto his shoulders for support.  
"I'm at my limit Raph!" She yelled.  
..................  
Leo took her to the swings and sat her down pushing her on it.  
"M-me too." He grunted as he came deep inside her.

..............

She giggled as he pushed her back and forth.  
Dana panted as he slid his dick out of her.  
.................  
Leo made her go up higher.


End file.
